The present invention relates to an input device for an electronic musical instrument, wherein the air blown out of or sucked into the device is used as a drive source for driving a musical tone input switch.
In recent years, various electronic musical keyboard instruments have been developed. In the conventional keyboard instrument, the foot or fingers are used as drive sources for actuating musical tone input switches. However, a considerable amount of time is generally required for an ordinary person to become skilled in the playing of such a keyboard instrument. On the other hand, more than a few persons who cannot play such a keyboard instrument are nevertheless able to play any memorized melody on a harmonica, without reading a score.